Class of the Titans: forward bound
by JessiRoad
Summary: When Theresa faces problems with her visions, the gang is lead to the oracle for guidance and reasurace for the prophecy that is all the buzz in New Olympia. A search for the new hero s and a shocking realization, and everything is turned upside down. *JAYxOC* Collab: Me and my friend Ashlyn. Do expect mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge/ Summary:  
When Theresa faces problems with her visions, the gang is lead to the oracle for guidance and reasurace for the prophecy that is all the buzz in New Olympia. A search for the new hero(s) and a shocking realization, and everything is turned upside down.

ch. 1: sixth sight gone wrong

" Guys, i'm not seeing anything clearly. It's like all fuzzy."  
"Oh No! Is the world about to end? Is there going to be another attack, but this time with lava spewing dragons? Whatever it is it can wait for me to finish my beauty sleep, even though we all know i truly don't need it." Neil said with a wink directed toward his reflection in the window.  
"What is it Theresa"  
"I don't know Jay, but whatever it is it can't be good."  
"It is probably Kronus again?" Herry said walking down the stairs from his room.  
" Well, whatever it is we might wanna have it checked out. Theresa would youmind describing what you saw for me so i can input it in my computer and try and figure out what's blocking the signal.'  
"Sure Odie, no problem."  
Static,everything apears to be covered in a sheet of darkness but then when it seems everything would stop a flash of light comes out of nowhere. Images flashing and running everywhere but nothing quite familiar. One image kept coming back, a sheild. No colour to it really but a slight pinkish tint. But it didn't stay long enough to enscribe it into any sort of memory, becasue it was soon replaced with the symbol of ... a fork? It was too Unclear, everything was out of focus and shifting too fast to get anything else besides the sounds of screams and rushing water. A person came into veiw, Athena! And then another, but she couldn't place a name with him. All she knew as that it was in fact an older male. Another flash of light and someone screamed, "No!" Before everything turned back to static.  
" Okay, this sounds way too bad to be fake," Atlanta says as she leaps over a sleeping Archie in order to sit on the couch.  
" Hey, what was that for-," Archie asked since Atlanta 'accidentaly' hit him.  
"Theresa is having problems getting her visions to come in through clearly."  
" Yes, speaking of which, Odie, how is that solution working for you?"  
"Honestly Theresa, not well i can't pinpoint any force that would be blocking your signal. You did say you saw Athena, right? So it must have something to do with her, let's go ask her about it. She said she was going to the school early this morning adn couldn't fix us breakfast. Maybe she has some idea of what it is about and what is caysing you to have issues with the -  
"Spiritual flow? You mean like the flow of my hair, especially on that last mission, if we had a photographer there it would have been a masterpiece, once he cut out you guys of course." Neil added fixing his hair and pulling on his leather jacket.  
" Gah whatever this stupid vision of Theresa's is i hope it gets rid of the self-absorbed team member," Archie said furiously.  
"I second that wish!"  
"Archie, Atlanta, you need to calm down it will take all of us to figure this out!" Jay all but yelled.  
"And maybe more" Herry muttered to himself.  
*Time Skip*  
"So what is it that our Heros need with me, i was in the middle of something." Athena asked heading out toward the garden.  
"Yeah she was about to make me some Ambrosia salad." Hercules complained from where he sat lazily on the couch.  
"They said something about a vision and that Theresa saw you and someone else she didn't know during the vision. So they came to ask about what it could have been entelling and immidiately the thought came to consult you." Hera eplained.  
"How should i know what Theresa's vision was about? I don't predict the future!"  
"Haha yea Athena can't predict the future because that would be super scary.'  
"Hercules, your input is not needed!"  
"Athena, it is your responsibility to guide these young kids. So I am putting you in charge of taking them to go see the oracle and see if he can make something out of Theresa's problem vision."  
"Fine Hera, I will."  
"But what about my food?"  
*Time Skip*  
The street was still practically abandoned, as always, except for the few cars that would pass eevery few minutes. "Oh it's you kids, I was expecting you. Is the young little seer here to ask about the newest addition to your little group or about your little future seeing problem?"  
"What do you mean newest addition to our group?" Jay asked stepping up in front of the man with the blue cloudy eyes. "Oh, yes a new addition, you didn't think this rag-tag bunch of yours would ever actually defeat Kronus in the final battle, did you? It was about time you had a new face, maybe one that won't come and disrupt me so much." He said looking over in Theresa's direction.  
"What aren't you telling us?" Archie asked.  
"Oh there are a lot of things that I'm not telling you, so how about you turn back around, and go ask that goddess Athena what she isn't telling you and maybe go visit the Fish god while you are at it, it might just benefit you."  
"Fish god?-". Herry asked.  
"Ewwww he sounds all scaley and i should probably bring my moisterizer."  
"AHH SHUT UP NEIL! Anyways get back to what the oracle said. Not only did he say,' There would be new editions but also that Theresa was losing her sixth sight.'", Atlanta said with worry in her voice.  
"Don't worry Atlanta, I'm sure he is just bluffing."  
"um... Theresa the oracle has never been wrong in 4,000 years. That must count for something...", said Jay on the way back to Herry's truck.

* * *

**_~**JessiRoad**~_**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little UnExpected!

Recap

"Oh there are a lot of things that I'm not telling you, so how about you turn back around, and go ask that goddess Athena what she isn't telling you and maybe go visit the Fish god while you are at it, it might just benefit you."

"Fish god?-". Herry asked.

"Ewwww he sounds all scaley and i should probably bring my moisterizer."

"AHH SHUT UP NEIL! Anyways get back to what the oracle said. Not only did he say,' There would be new additions but also that Theresa was losing her sixth sight.'", Atlanta said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Atlanta, I'm sure he is just bluffing."

"um... Theresa the oracle has never been wrong in 4,000 years. That must count for something...", said Jay on the way back to Herry's truck.

"Yeah, i guess it does... but something doesn't feel right."

**Time Skip**

Sitting on the beach was always something that would relax me, it was something that would calm the everlasting flame that ran throughout my veins. That tugging feeling was getting stronger, i felt like i was being pulled to the water. I couldn't resist, so I walked over to the lake and let my feet sit below the water. My mind was still running over everthing that had happened since that night, why couldn't everything just go back to normal, why couldn't everything just stop for one minute so that i could express the pain that had decided to engross my life?

Letting out a slow breath, "You will never be more that a monster in anyone's eyes, why would you even try to act normal, when you are just a freak a mutant. No one will ever need you or want you in anyway. Just leave, and never come back." His voice still rang in my ears, his screams and pleads for me to just leave and act like i never knew him. I had loved him and when he found out he treated me like i had the Black plauge. Why would you try to get along with someone like me? Why would anyone try and be friends or anything more with a moster like me. I could feel the blood run from the cuts in my palms from where my nails penetrated the skin.

I felt someone approaching fast on me. With one last look behind me I jumped into the lake and swam with all of my being. I wasn't going to get caught this soon after leaving him. Letting my body relax i tredded water easily as I hid behind a piece of drift wood. Looking back toward the beach I could see a guy, he had nice brown hair and was tan, like he had some Italian decent. He was wearing a yellow and purple shirt that came to his elbows with a polo style neck.

I could hear him breathing, he looked as if he was looking for someone, me perhaps? No, why would he be looking for me, unless he was after me, to kill me, like the others. Was there truly a price on my head. I thought coming here to New Olympia would help me get away but it seemed they would always be after me. He started to turn away, so i let my breath, that i hadn't realized i had been holding, out.

He turned in my direction, as if he could see me. I felt as if he truly could. He muttered something so softly even i couldn't hear it. He turned but not before meeting my eyes once more. When i felt that his presence was far enough away, i swam back to the shore and got out of the water.

Now I was sure, I had to get to the school and meet with Apollo. He could help me, he always had.

**Time Skip**

"Athena, It is time to tell them, what you haven't told anyone since you first told me. It is your decendent ofcourse as one of the two that need to be found. You have something you must attone for and a way in which you could is by telling them. I approved of him so there is no matter for you to be truly upset. He was a great hero and as of such you should feel no guilt for laying with him and consieving an heir." Hera told the other godess as they sat in the garden.

"Fine, when they come, I shall own up to who she is and who she will become."

**Time Skip**

"Odie, please do calm down! It isn't as crazy and unthought of as you seem to think it is." Hera scolded the young hero.

"Well, what did you expect me to say, I mean you just told us that Athena and Theseus had an heir that eventually me the heir of Zeus and Cassandra, the psychic, and that one of the two people we are now looking for is a decendent of a psychic, a hero, and two gods. How did you expect me to take this news?"

"I expected you to take the news how Odeseous would have taken it, not like it is some sort of Taboo."

"Well isn't it?

"No actually it is no way taboo, seeing as none of the people were realted, so it is perfectly fine. Now, if you want to act so immaturely then you will have no help to find the hero and you and your team would be on their own."

"I understand now, Hera, but what about the other one?"

"Her story is quite similar, Posiden and Helen of Troy had a daughter that married the son of Apollo and Bresies. So she is also the decendent of two gods and two... Heroines."

"Okay, so what do they look like, and what are their names?" Jay asked going into Leader Mode.

"Well tgeur names are Amethist Lovett and Philycia Toosant. They are both about your age, Jay. Amethist has long violet hair and matching eyes, while Philycia has long white hair and red eyes."

"White hair?"

"Yes, Jay white hair." Hera said with a smile.

Jay now knew that the girl at the Lake was the Philycia they were looking for, and that he should have found a way to talk to her so that they could have at least had a clue about the other.

"There isn't much more i can tell you, but you might want to go see Aphrodite about them. She could be a lot of help to you." Hera said walking away.

"Aphrodite, what can she do to help?" Archie said with a scowl.

"Looks like we might have too more Neil's on our hands."

"I doubt it would be like that guys," Theresa said trying to look on the bright side.

"I sure hope not," Atlanta muttered.

"Guys do you seriously know nothing about Greek history and Mythology. One of the girls is a decendent of Helen of Troy, so Aphrodite could be a big help with finding her."Odie said but noticing confusion on most of the teams face Jay put in his two cents.  
"Helen of Troy was known as the most beautiful woman in the world, and seeing as Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, she could know more about Philycia." Theresa blushed in jealousy hearing Jay call this Helen person beautiful, even though he didn't mean it like that.

**_Sneak Peak _**

** Change of Scenery**  
There was a distant sound of a guitar being strummed sounding throughout the halls. It seems like Aphrodite has company, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Jay thought to himself.

~**JessiRoad**~


End file.
